The Lion King 3: Hellheim Earthquake
by AltoFlute
Summary: Follow the journey of your classic pals as they endure the Earthquake that strikes the Pride lands, and leaves it in ruins, with character deaths, and some born into new generations. Hopefully bringing the Pride Lands back together.
1. 1 Earthquake

As the sun rose over the great-flat plains of the many kingdoms in Africa. There was barely few clouds in the sky during the pink, blue morning sky. It would be one, of many days that are always like this in the Pride Lands, and most of the Western Kingdoms of Africa, such as The Outlanders, Astrad Mountain Kingdom, and others that are just here. There is so many Kingdoms, and they're always busy.

Lately, though, there have been some shaking in the ground beneath their feet of all of the Animals in the area. One even happened this morning as the sun rose, very small, but noticeable, It woke most of the Lions in Pride Rock up. They have begun to search the area for any noticeable differences in the land, none so far, as some would say. But it's not true, beneath them is the Hellheim Fault (**The name Hellheim was used in HTTYD as the name for the nest, i'm using it for the fault near them**) and every now on then, the rocks would have been moved a bit, the Gorge is the fault line. It has been growing in size, getting closer to pride rock at every single tremor.

Once the sun was reasonably in to the Sky, Simba, the current King of the Pride Lands, had awoken Kovu, and Kiara were still asleep, along with Nala, Simba's mate. Simba walked out of the cave inside Pride Rock, and looked back at it, smiling at his family, and felt the sun's warming rays hit his fur, and the soft windy breeze that flew through his mane. "Gorgeous day out." he said smiling, and walked down the path, he first came up becoming King after defeating Scar/Taka and his Hyena army.

Few birds were in the morning sky, Zazu was flying towards Simba, and soon ended up landing on his shoulder, it's been about 8 months since the outsiders rejoined the Pride Lands, Zazu was starting to go into old age. He has been a King's servant for a long time, and Simba was going to give him his final order by tomorrow and he would resign after that It doesn't seem like that long ago, when Simba first met the Young Zazu, willing to take the beating he put onto him as a kid, but now as Simba matured, and aged up. So did Zazu, he wasn't going to be around forever, and Simba was beginning to know this as true.

Simba walked by the Gorge with Zazu still with him, something was strangely odd about it for some reason, Zazu looked over at Pride Rock, and noticed how close they really were "Sire" Zazu spoke up finally looking at Simba, and Simba looked up over at him "Yes Zazu?" He replied to his call

"Have you noticed how close the Gorge is to Pride Rock?" Zazu questioned, looking over at the Gorge, and over at Pride Rock

"No," Simba replied "I never noticed." he continued then spoke "Maybe the Tremors are making the rocks loose, causing them to fall." he said and looked down into the Gorge seeing a huge line of rocks at the bottom "A lot..." he said slowly looking at Zazu, and he felt the ground begin to shake again, and saw the back wall of the Gorge crumble, and drew near Pride Rock

"Yeah, I don't think we're safe anymore." Zazu said looking over at Simba. "Shall I wake the family Sire?" he asked

Simba shook his head "No, let them rest, they've been busy trying to find what ever is causing it, and we happen to see this move closer, they need a break at least." he said and continued walking away from the Gorge to the watering hole. He took a drink, and soon Zazu flew off, and flew into the Gorge, studying a bit to learn why the rock is so loose.

The tremor that happened a bit ago was enough to wake Kiara, Kovu, Nala, and the rest of the lion, and lionesses in the cove of Pride Rock, and soon they all left, and went to do what they normally did, Kiara, and Kovu watching over, Nala usually watched what they were doing, while on some few hunts, and the rest check out any problems with the rock, and other land masses by them.

The good thing that was going on right now between the Royal family, is that Kiara was expecting Kovu's child, she was only about 3 weeks in, enough to show that she was pregnant. The two were happy about this, and so was everyone else. Everyone thinks that they are a great couple, and can't wait to see the Heir after Kovu's era of King.

Simba came back with Zazu a short time later, wanting to address all of the Lions, and Lionesses in the Pride Lands. He talked with his family first, Kiara, Kovu, and Nala to address them first about the situation, and then they went inside, a bit nervous about the information they had received. Zazu flew into the middle of all of the Lions, and Lionesses, and talked to them about what is going on. "The Gorge is growing at each shake of the land around us, it's gone over 100 yards within the last two weeks , and getting closer to here, which is a slight worry, when they tremors are getting worse and worse, even by the hour now. We don't know when the big one will hit, if there ever is one, but it would be disastrous if it did, We don't know what will happen when it does, this rock could collapse trapping us into the gorge. Who knows" he spoke and caught his breath and said "Mount. Kilimanjaro has been giving out black smoke for a few days, and I tried going near it, but it was very hot there. Hotter than a normal African day." he said and finally stopped talking.

Simba looked at him and nodded, before addressing everyone else "That means, we to evacuate this area, and stay away from here for a while. One of the Kingdoms would be able to take us in, if we most likely did our part." he said and then nodded, before everyone walked out, saying goodbye, and started doing a bunch of things in the calmest manner they would've done.

Zazu was right, the big one was coming, but they don't know when. it would've been now, but it wasn't. You can't track and earthquake, and human activity has began to rise around Kilimanjaro, and the tremors that are happening. A herd of Zebras ran past between the Gorge and Pride Rock, and they stopped after they had gotten between the two and looked around weirdly. Something sensed them to stop, and their flight or fight response kicked in, and soon ran in opposite directions, and the Birds in the area flew into the sky after an ear piecing bang hit the valley.

Zazu looked around only hearing ringing in his ears, and looked up towards Kilimanjaro, the once dormant Volcano, had became active, and was blowing out hot molten rock, and a huge amount of black smoke. Once people realize what was happening, they began to panic, and started to run not knowing where to go. Then, it happened. The earth started to grind violently, and the gorge fell apart right up to Pride Rock, as the Earth shook tremendously The Lions inside the cove were running out of it, and away from pride rock.

The rock was beginning to crack under the violent shaking, and soon the bridge top where they reveal the heirs to the Kingdom has snapped at it's support, and was crumbling down into the ground, into the valley below the rock. Then the shaking finally stopped. But it wasn't over still. Zazu flew into the gorge to find if any animals were alive, and to get them out of there, if they did so. while hovering, a bit of the cliff edge rock and dirt hit him while flying, and he fell onto the ground with a rock on his wing, stopping his mobility to move. There was a cracking sound, and the very top of Pride rock had cracked down the middle, and one side of it completely sheered off into the now elongated gorge that was right up to the rock. Everyone watched as the half section of the great standing Rock palace broke in half, and fell into the Gorge, Zazu watched horrifically seeing the Pride rock from his view, tumbling down right near him, and he thought this was his end, and calmed down, waiting for the rock to smash into the ground. Then, finally after a long fall, it did. 

* * *

**Thanks for getting to this point :) If you could leave a review, and or read other stories, and give a review on them, that'd be awesome! I enjoy feedback, and it helps me get inspired to continue writing!**


	2. 2 Aftermath

Most of the lions begun to find each other in the now settling dust in the Pride Lands. Visibility grew greater, and once they were able to find Simba, Kovu, Kiara, and Nala it was known that they were safe, and alright. Calling out to figure out who was still here, and still missing. Vitani was apart of one of the Lionesses missing. Simba called out for Zazu, but there was no call back to say he was there. He nodded, and continued to call out the names of the Lions that are here, and found that only 3 are missing, Vitani, Akadia, and Zazu.

The dust had finally settled enough to see that Pride rock was in ruins, half of it was destroyed, and the bridge is crumbled into bits and pieces. The problem was to figure out where the 3 missing people were that are important to everyone. Everyone was going to wait for the dust to settle, well almost everyone. with Kovu's sister missing, he needed to find her. It was him and Kiara that went out to look for Vitani, and anyone else if they did so happen to find someone else. Simba and Nala sighed in relief, Nala shaking a bit, and they heard a soft boom, and looked back over towards Kilimanjaro seeing it shooting out black smoke still.

Kiara and Kovu walked slowly though the slow setting dust, keeping an eye out for anything broken, or loose in the ground that would pose dangerous. Kovu looked over at Kiara and smiled softly, nuzzling her. He saw her lightly shaking with every step she took, he was trying to reassure her, and hopefully calm her shaking. He just had to brave it, as long as she was safe. Kiara softly smiled back, and stayed close to Kovu watching as the visibility grew, seeing more and more of the barren landscape, and it's devastation.

Seeing Pride Rock in complete ruins ruined Kiara, it was her home. and now it's gone... When they got to Pride Rock, they checked out everything around it, the Bridge now collapsed into the valley below it, and half of the top of the rock broken, with the gorge right next to it now. They walked up the path slowly, and soon were at the edge of the two rock pieces, and looked out where the bridge used to be, only a bit was still standing. and the Cove where they sleep was crashed in a bit, but was enough for any lion to get through. Kovu wanted to go, not wanting Kiara to risk anything.

* * *

**If you need to take a break from reading, here is your chance right now :) I'll be doing this often, where there is a section where it's a good stopping point, and you can remember where you are!  
**

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Kiara ask to Kovu once he was inside of the cove that was their home. "No, very dark in here..." Kovu said, his voice echoed around the rock walls a bit. He was expecting to find someone in here, maybe Akadia, or Vitani. Zazu was a bird, he wouldn't of been in here. Kovu tried his best to see into the dark cove, it was difficult. He just walked around, remembering the details of the cove before this happened as an insight to figure out where to go. He walked around the cove, everywhere trying to find anything. Nothing, no one was in here.

Kovu had soon exited out the remaining entrance of the cove, and just shook his head and Kiara, before walking down the ramp with her. No one was in there when it happened, that was a good thing. Maybe... as Kiara and Kovu walked silently though the devastated sections of Pride Rock, they looked to see where the half chunk of rock fell, and it was right in the gorge. That would be the next place to pick.

* * *

A few rocks were kicked slightly, and soon Vitani emerged inside of the Gorge, with some cuts on her forepaw, and leg she limped out of the rocks and slowly walked away from them, trembling badly at what had happened. She coughed a few times echoing into the gorge, and she looked around seeing if she could find anyone that she could get help with, but all she was was lifeless animals... Crushed by the impact of Pride Rock. It was then when she noticed a small colourful blue figure at the edge of all of the Pride rock. She got over to there as fast as she could, and saw who it was. Zazu, battered badly from all of the dust, and rocks around him. He was alive still. But who knew what really happened to him, she saw the rock on his wing, and pulled it off, and picked him up softly, and he slowly looked around at what happened, and was in pain. he didn't look try to do much as it hurt a lot. Not even speaking.

As they walked quietly to find an area to get out of the Gorge, Kiara and Kovu were trying to find a way in. The only way they could find a way in, was the crumbled, and loose part of Pride Rock that was in the Gorge. The land was very recognizable right there, but they managed to get into the gorge. that's when they noticed all of the dead animals that had fallen into the Gorge. There was blood everywhere on the rocks, being stained to it. It was their final resting place. Who new what the death tole was here.

They just started to count, and check everyone to see if anyone was alive, that was just on the edges of the rock, who new what was under the rock. Or if people are alive under all of it. As Kiara walked past the edge to go around, she noticed a bunch of blue feathers, like the blue that was on Zazu, but he wasn't there. She called Kovu over quickly, and pointed out the feathers, and they started to look around for Zazu, since he was moved. He had to be alive.

But still, all they could find was the bodies of many animals below, then they realized. Where is the Pig, and the Meerkat? No one had even thought of them. But at the time, they weren't even in the area, they were somewhere else different, at their original home for a little vacation. Hopefully the earthquake didn't do anything there, but the Volcano is right about there. There might be a forest fyre there. Who knew.

* * *

Vitani still walked quietly, and when she couldn't find a decent spot to get out of the gorge, she went back to the Pride Rock, that's where she was going to go up, if it was possible. Or maybe, help out others like she is with Zazu, although Zazu was slowly breathing, and that was it. He wasn't moving at all, she hoped he was alright. Kiara and Kovu saw a figure come up in the distance, and they tried to make it out. They realized who it was, it was Vitani, and she had Zazu with her! That's only leaves Akadia missing. They met up, talked for a moment, and then left the gorge, heading back to where everyone was.

Kiara tried to talk to Zazu while getting there, but he didn't say anything, but slightly smiled seeing her. The little trouble maker that he came to know though his life. Kiara couldn't help but smile back at him, and once they reached, everyone was in shock, Zazu wasn't suppose to leave like this, he was suppose to finally end his serving time tomorrow. No one would know if he would make it through the night.

It was time now, as most would guess, it was time for Zazu to finish off his duties with the King. Simba couldn't do his final order anymore, so he just gave Zazu his last words to him "Have a good life old friend..." he said silently to him, as Zazu smiled up at him as best as he could laying on Vitani still before he closed his eyes, for the last time.


End file.
